


Boop

by literally_no_idea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dogs, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: For the Avengers’ first Christmas together, the team gets Tony a puppy.





	Boop

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of angst and I made myself sad, so I decided to change pace for a minute. Enjoy!

For the Avengers’ first Christmas together, the team gets Tony a puppy.

 

He’s made sure to get them all nice gifts, tasteful things that he thinks each of them will enjoy; a box of assorted teas for Natasha, art supplies for Steve, a box of assorted types of coffee and a pillow made to look like a pizza for Clint, a compilation of various scientific journals for Bruce (because he’d missed a lot while he was in hiding), some virtually-indestructible mugs for Thor (because the man constantly breaks them), a small bunny stuffed animal and the jacket she’d said a few months ago that she’d really wanted for Pepper, and a model airplane and a number of different jigsaw puzzles for Rhodey (the former was a joke, but the latter was a genuine gift. Rhodey appreciated both, but punched his shoulder for the airplane anyway.)

 

As everyone opens their gifts, Tony finds himself not entirely surprised to have only gotten a gift from Rhodey (a new advanced robotics textbook, because Tony loves to go through them and correct all of the mistakes, then send it back to the original writers) and Pepper (a kids Avengers watch, “so you can remember to show up to meetings on time”), but Tony’s still a little disappointed that no one else got him anything.

 

When everyone finishes opening their gifts, Clint turns to Natasha, asking “Is it time now?”

 

“I think so,” she says, and Clint gets up, heading out of the room, much to Tony’s confusion.

 

“Time for what?”

 

“Just wait,” Pepper says, “I think you’ll like this present.”

 

Tony turns to face the doorway in time to see Clint come back into the room with a box in his arms, and the box is… whining?

 

Clint sets the box down, and Tony lifts the lid, revealing the puppy inside. “I can’t believe it. You guys. You know this is a bad idea, right? I’m not fit to be a dog parent.” Even as he says it, he picks the puppy up, holding them up to his face.

 

The puppy is a clearly a mutt of some kind, with soft, fluffy, multi-colored fur and two different colored eyes. They squirm a little in Tony’s hands, wriggling around and licking Tony’s nose. He wrinkles his nose, giggling.

 

“You’ll be a great dog parent, Tony. You’ll be a great parent, period,” Rhodey says. “And this little one needed a home soon anyway. She’s deaf and blind, and the shelter was worried no one would adopt her.”

 

Tony frowns. “How does that make it any better that I have her?”

 

“Because what safer place for a deaf blind dog than a tower filled with literal superheroes and a sentient AI?” Clint says. “Look, I may not always like you, Tony, but even I can admit that I feel a lot safer here than anywhere else. Hearing aids and other devices can only do so much.”

 

“You’ll do great, Tony,” Bruce confirms.

 

Thor nods. “And you’ll have all of us to help you, if need be.”

 

“If you’re sure, then I guess. Have you named her yet?”

 

Pepper shakes her head. “We thought we would leave that to you.”

 

Tony thinks about it for a minute. “I want to call her ‘Boop.’”

 

“Boop?” Clint asks, voicing what a lot of them look like they want to say, but Natasha catches on right away.

 

“Yeah, Boop. Because when you talk to her, you can boop her nose so she knows you said her name.”

 

“Boop it is,” Bruce says, and there’s a series of nods around the room.

 

“Welcome to the family, Boop,” Tony says, and he gently taps her nose with his index finger. “We’re glad to have you here.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~As far as I'm concerned, it's still 2012 and nothing hurts and everyone is just happy and cares about each other, and no I do not accept constructive criticism.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
